4CW '18 (4CW Video Game)
''4CW '18 ''is a professional wrestling video game developed by SeryLab, Inc. and published by SeryShop Games for the wrestling promotion [[4CW|'4CW']]. The release date for the video game was July 1, 2018 worldwide, and it was released for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows and Nintendo Switch. It is the first installment of the 4CW video game series. The cover star is 4CW Hall of Famer Sery. Features & Gameplay Game modes 4CW Universe Mode To be added. Career Mode To be added. Road to Revival Mode Road to Revival mode is a partial career mode that allows players to replay through real life 4CW feuds as a specific superstar. Most stories span between three to six months, though some are longer. In 4CW '18, there are six Road to Revival stories: * The Wolf in the Storm (Eddie Wolfbaine) ** Replay the epic feud between Eddie Wolfbaine and Jacob Scharff, culminating in a 4CW World Title match for the ages at Revival 2018. * Bad Medicine (Witch Hazel) ** Play through Witch Hazel's turbulent split from The Coven and subsequent feud with Tsukiko Mizuno and Pilgrim Paige, culminating in a Graveyard by Moonlight match for the 4CW Custom Cup Championship at Revival 2018. * The Dragon and the Serpent (Rhys Cain / Jon Viper) ** In Part One, play as Rhys Cain as he captures the 4CW World Championship at Gallows End 2016. ** In Part Two, play as the returning Jon Viper and relive his subsequent feud with Cain, leading to a TLC match at Revival 2017 for the 4CW World Championship. * Grand Slam Champion (Chris Drake) ** Replay through Chris Drake's historic feud with Eddie Wolfbaine in his quest for the 4CW Grand Slam achievement, culminating in a 4CW World Championship match at Revival 2009. * Slaying the Dragon (Carstein) ** Play through Carstein's blood feud with Rhys Cain, that took 4CW to a dark and cruel place, culminating in Carstein and The Bruiser going to war in a Death Match for the 4CW World Championship at Revival 2014. * BUFF DIGGITY (MONSTAR) ** Replay MONSTAR's dominant run in 4CW and his feud with The Supergroup, culminating in MONSTAR's death at Revival 2018. This story cannot be completed. Creation Suite To be added. Gameplay Match Types There are thirty match types available in 4CW '18: * Normal match (Singles, Triple Threat, Fatal 4 Way, 5 Way, Six Pack) * Tag Team match (2 vs 2, 3 vs 3, Tag Tornado Triple Threat, Tag Tornado Four Way) * Battle Royal (10-person, 20, 30) * 2 out of 3 falls * Tables * Ladder * Cage * Triple Cage * Iron Man * Backstage Brawl * Arena Brawl * Licky on a Pole * Last Man Standing * Hardcore/Death/Fans Bring The Weapons (different weapon options) * Mansion of Glass * Hard Knocks Life * 13 Ghost Gauntlet * Gallows Pole * WAR Roster At the start of the game, only Sery is playable. For each match you complete in 4CW Universe Mode, another character is unlocked. Playable Roster * chux * Alexandre * Brian "The Freight Train" White * Brock McSweeney * Bruce Rigg * "No Class" Bobby Pinash * Carlos Starr * Carstein * Cocozo * Chris Crow * Chris Drake * Chris "Belly" Marks * Clyde Bonham * Crusher Cremonese * Dirk Meyer * Drederick Kincaid * Drunkin Janitur * Eddie Wolfbaine/The Kaokame * Elfan Simtul * Firecracker * Fish * "The Rotterdam Raven" Garret Fischer * Glock Nine * Inferno * Jack "Mad Dog" Valentine * Jacob "The Thunderbolt" Scarff * J.J Blaze * "Showtime" John Krone * "Mr Wrestling" Joseph Bennison * Kurtis Raymond * Jon Viper * Lord Skywolf * Maximillian Yesgill * "Main Event" Mike Nichols * MONSTAR * Myback * Nik Waverly * Oki-Kira * Phil McGroin * Pilgrim Paige * Rane * Rasheed Evans * Renfield * Retro Modern * Robert Smith * Rocket Roky * Rog Roddick * "The Bruiser" Rhys Cain * Senecca * Sery * "The Phoenix" Sorin Webster * Stardust * Supreme/Reamer * Synder * The Universal Invader * "Top Gun" Tommy Young * Tsukiko Mizuno * "The Wonderful" Willy Twist * Victor Kincaid * Vision * Zak E Justice Commentary & Announcing * Scott Phoenix * Ray Jeffrey * James Roberts * Michael Carson * Jenny Loveless * Licky (during the "Bad Medicine" Road to Revival) Non Playable Characters * Camera Man * Victor Venom Soundtrack * "Wherever I May Roam" by Yashin * "The Burden" by Bury Tomorrow * "Numb" by Linkin Park * "Inked In Blood" by Sigh * "Ten Thousand Against One" by Unleash the Archers * "Red Flag" by Billy Talent * "Am I Savage?" by Metallica * "Almost Honest" by Megadeth * "Taking You Down" by Egypt Central * "Eye of the Storm" by Killswitch Engage * "Break and Dominate" by The Charm The Fury * "The Astral Dialogue" by Agalloch * "Superstar" by Lupe Fiasco * "3s & 7s" by Queens of the Stone Age * "His World" by Crush 40 * "Little Green Men" by Project 86 * "Aces High" by Iron Maiden Release 4CW '18 was released July 1st, 2018 worldwide on PS4, XBOX ONE, Windows and Switch. Critical Reception 4CW '18 received mixed reviews. IGN called it a "completely broken game" and that it "''somehow fried the office PlayStation 4" ''and gave it a 2/10. IGN also reported that the third level of the ''Triple Cage ''match causes the game to freeze. SeryShop Magazine on the other hand called it ''"a breathtaking display of video game development in the most immersive wrestling game to ever grace this particular critic", ''giving the game an A+ grade.Category:4 Corners Wrestling Category:Video Game